harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare
|last= |cause= }} The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, also known as S.P.E.W., was an organisation founded in 1994 by Hermione Granger in response to what she saw as gross injustice in the treatment of house-elves at the 1994 Quidditch World CupHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Having been deeply upset at the treatment and general prospects of house-elves both in Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world, Hermione set up S.P.E.W. in order to champion their rights. Hermione originally wanted to call the organisation Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status, but since it wouldn't fit on a badge, it was given its current name. Founding , founder of S.P.E.W.]] Hermione Granger thought it cruel that house-elves were neither paid nor given holidays for their work, so she campaigned tirelessly for a change in their working conditions. She managed to get several students such as Neville Longbottom to join (paying a fee of two Sickles), though they only did so to stop her from badgering them. These students included a reluctant Ron Weasley and an indifferent Harry Potter. However, their sickles were overall wasted, as she kept badgering them about the issues of the organisation. She would go round the Gryffindor common room shaking her S.P.E.W. badge box at people to make them join. A few seemed interested but refused when they found they had to pay. Apparently a few other people looked "mildly interested" in the campaign, but there are no further reports of anyone else actually becoming a member. She also offered it to Hagrid, but he refused as well saying that the elves liked to work. The rest of the school thought of the organisation as a joke. And so, with little or no support from her unwilling deputies, Hermione battled on pretty much alone, employing tactics such as badge-making and petitioning, but with very little effect. Eventually, she started knitting hats and socks, which she left lying around Gryffindor Tower, hoping to free some unsuspecting elf who picked them up while cleaning the common room. Becoming infuriated with Hermione's obsession with the Society, Ron Weasley started calling the group "spew" and, on occasion parodied the name by inventing S.P.U.G., "Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins". Hermione sarcastically replied to this by pointing out that Goblins, unlike House Elves, were capable of defending themselves against Wizards on their own. House-elves' reaction , the only known house-elf to support S.P.E.W.]] The only upshot of her campaign was that she alienated and infuriated the elves themselves. While she was busy knitting clothes to give them in order to set them free, the majority of house-elves are accustomed to their work, and seem to enjoy it. They regarded Hermione's actions as insults to their race. Thus, they refused to clean the Gryffindor common room any more, meaning that Dobby was the only one prepared to carry out this task. Already being free himself, he took all the clothes himself, wore most of them (making a tower of hats on top of his head), and passed some of the others on to Winky in the false hopes of cheering her up. Hermione was not informed of this development, as Harry did not have the heart to tell her. Impact In spite of all this, there are indications that S.P.E.W. did eventually enjoy some moderate success, though it is likely that by then it was disbanded. Hogwarts' house-elves participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998 in an unusually bold move for their kind, although this may have been a manifestation of their extreme loyalty to their "masters". However, it is possible that their contribution to the battle changed some people's views, as even Ron Weasley, a previous vocal critic of S.P.E.W., demonstrated concern and sympathy for the plight for house-elves at the time which prompted Hermione to kiss him.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Also, founder Hermione Granger went on to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic, where she continued to work for the rights of magical creaturesJ.K. Rowling's U.S. Book Tour. Hermione's idea that house-elves should be treated decently led to Harry attempting to be nice to house-elf, Kreacher, which caused Kreacher to be nice and tell Harry the story of his master Regulus Black's visit to the horcrux cave. Known members *Hermione Granger (Founder and Leader) *Harry Potter (Secretary) *Ron Weasley (Treasurer) *Neville Longbottom *Dobby Behind the scenes *As Winky, Dobby, and all of the Hogwarts House-Elves were omitted from the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was never seen stubbornly advocating their rights, thus S.P.E.W. has never been mentioned in the films. It was however mentioned in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when talking to Hermione. *Since it does not appear in the films, Ron and Hermione's kiss happens when they escape a tsunami in the Chamber of Secrets Other languages *In Turkish, the foundation's name is ERİT ("Ev Cini Refahını İlerletme Topluluğu" which stands for 'The Society for Prosecution of House Elves' Ease) *In Hungarian, the foundation's name is MAJOM ('Manók Jogaiért Országos Mozgalom' which stands for 'National Movement for the Constitutional Rights of Elves'). In Hungarian 'majom' means 'monkey'. *In French, the foundation's name is SALE. In french, 'sale' means 'dirty'. *In Brazilian Portuguese, the foundation's name is FALE. The word 'fale' means something like 'say'. *In Spanish, the foundation's name is PEDDO. In Spanish, 'pedo' means 'fart'. *In Swedish, the foundation's name is FISA. Just like the Spanish name, 'fisa' means 'to fart'. *In Dutch, the foundations's name is SHIT. The meaning should be clear. *In Finnish, the foundation's name is SYLKY. Sylky means 'a spit' or 'spit'. *In Icelandic, the foundation's name is SÁR. Sár means "wound". *In Greek, the foundation's name is ΜΥΞΑ. ΜΥΞΑ means "snot". *In Czech, the foundation's name is SPOŽÚS ("Společnost pro Podporu Občanské a Životní Úrovně Skřítků" - "Movement for Better Social and Life Rights of Elves"). Word Spožús don't have any meaning in this language, it just sounds funny. *In Slovak, the foundation's name is SOPLOŠ (Spoločnosť pre ochranu práv a legálne oslobodenie škriatkov) Soploš may mean "the one who produces snot". *In Croatian , the foundation`s name is DZKV (Društvo za Zaštitu Kućnih Vilenjaka- which is The Society for Defense of House Elves) See also *House-elf *Dobby *Kreacher *Winky *Hermione Granger Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references es:Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros fr:Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ru:Гражданская Ассоциация Восстановления Независимости Эльфов nl:Stichting Huis-elf, voor Inburgering en Tolerantie Category:Advocacy groups